


This Might Work Out

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Jack Kline fluff, Jack Kline x Female Reader, Jack Kline x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	This Might Work Out

You smiled as you rolled over, skimming your hand over Jack’s bare stomach. His hair laid in a messy mop atop his head, his cheeks still flushed from the events that had transpired only moments earlier. A look of shock painted his soft features, but not an ounce of him seemed unhappy. In fact, you could almost detect a hint of a smile on his swollen lips.  
A deep sigh left him. There it was. A sweet smile curled over his face, just before he spoke. “I think I love you.”  
Your breathing stuttered at his words. They were bold, but not entirely unpredictable. “You think you love me?” your voice was playful. Raising your head, you peered down at the gorgeous half angel, furrowing your brow. “What does that mean?”  
Jack’s smile quickly faded. “I-I just mean that I don’t know enough about love to tell. But, from what I make of it, I feel it for you.” He pursed his lips, turning just slightly towards you.  
“And what do you know about love, Jack?” You slowly smoothed your hand in large circles over his abdomen.  
“I know it gives you a strange feeling in your stomach. Like hunger, but more pleasant. It makes your heart race and makes it hard to speak.” His eyes flicked up to the ceiling, then back to you. “That’s the feeling I have when I’m near you.” Rolling over onto his side, Jack pulled you against him and kissed your forehead. “It’s like there is a small voice in my head begging me to reach out and hold you. When I do, I never want to let go.”  
“Jack,” you muttered, not knowing what to say. You never thought Jack had been exposed to love, or even flirtation. Not until tonight, when the simple chore of cleaning your room led to the two of you messing it all up again. “How long has it been?”  
He tilted his head slightly. “For what?”  
“What you’ve felt this way about me?”  
Jack concentrated for a moment. “A few weeks now. Since right after I met you, I think. And now,” he took in a sharp breath, “now I know it’s true.” He leaned back suddenly, getting a better look at you. “Do you feel the same way? I think the feeling must be mutual between two people for it to… work out?”  
You chuckled at his choice of words. Leaning your head forward, you pressed your forehead against his. “That’s true, Jack. And yes, I feel the same way.” You pressed a kiss on his forehead, before gently placing your cheek onto his chest.  
“So, that means this might work out?”  
You couldn’t help but giggle. “Yes, Jack. This might work out.”


End file.
